Through the open window
by loversrebellion
Summary: It's Summer break and everyone is changing. And everyone is trying to deal with it. They all might need some help, or they might just except the change. Cori, Jori, Cade, Bade, and Reck in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Protective

Chapter 1: Protective

Disclaimer: Man oh how I wish I did own Victorious

Tori's POV

Walking home because Trina is borrowing my car after wrecking hers at least mine's has insurance. I still hope she doesn't wreck it because if she does I will kill her. "Hey Vega too bad your dumb-ass sister is driving your car" I hear Jade say as she drives beside me. "Hey West how about you leave me the fuck alone and go fuck yourself" I yell at her without even turning my head. "Oh come on Vega don't be like that I will give you a ride" she yells, calmly.

I stop walking and I quickly look at her she is smiling that evil smile. She stops the car and I give up and walk closer to the door. "Are you just fucking with me?" I ask, not really trusting her. Who ever trusts Jade is a dead man you can't even trust Jade with a pencil she will probably just break it. But it's so hot with the sun just beaming on me I just jump in.

"So what's that question about me fucking you?, do you want me Vega?" she says, still smiling. "Oh shut up and wipe that smirk of your damn face." I shout she just laughs and starts driving again. "Oh by the way I didn't just pick you from the kindness of my heart" she says to me I just be a smart ass and shout "no shit" Jade glares at me and shouts back "watch it Vega" and turns her head back to face the street. "Anyway" she continues "the crew is having a huge party at Robbie's house." "Robbie's house?" I ask, confused, Robbie isn't cool to have a big party.

"Well yeah I just said that" she answers. I just shake my head and look out the window, asking "so why did you pick me up then?" She sighs and answers "because they wanted you be there, I don't know why but they do." I laugh and look at her to say "yes you do it's because I am prettier and cooler than you. And you know you want me there to because you would have never picked up if you didn't. Because you don't do stuff that you don't want to do.

I see her grind her teeth and I just keep laughing. When we arrive at Robbie's house a shit load of other cars are there. "I thought it was only the crew" I say to Jade, getting out of the care. She laughs and says "well you thought wrong" while walking away, into the house. I can hear the music already and people shouting I am pretty sure they are drugs and drinks there. I see Trina run up to me shouting "oh so I see Jade brought you come on." She grabs my hand running back into the house.

I already see people drinking, kissing, fucking man this is one crazy party. Andre is kissing some Hispanic girl. Jade is already with Beck, talking. Robbie is snorting cocaine which is so surprising and so not him a crowd of girls are surrounding him, rubbing all over. I keep walking and I see Cat in a corner drinking with a bunch of guys trying to hit on her. She turns my way and smiles the guys look over my way too to see what she is smiling at.

When they see me some of them walk over. "Hey what's your name good looking?" some guy with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes asks me. "Tori, what about you?" I ask he laughs and answers "Chris" I smile and say "Chris well that's a cool name but sorry I have to meet up with my friend." He nods and walks away with most of the guys that were around Cat following him. "Hey, Cat I didn't know you liked to drink.

She laughs and says "well yeah I just started" I grab her drink and take a sip. "Ah well that doesn't taste very good." I cough out she just pats me on the back and asks "you Ok Tor, that's how I first took it too Jade told me to try it. She said at first it would be nasty but if I kept drinking it would turn good and start to taste like candy. But it doesn't taste like candy at all but it's alright I guess." Once I am done coughing I sit up and ask "so Jade is trying to get you wasted?" Cat just chuckles and asks "what's wasted?" I sigh and explain "wasted is when you drink too much and you can't control yourself."

Cat's face gets all surprised and she takes the cup back setting it on the floor. And says "well I don't want that to happen" "yeah" I say and take another look around. Well this is the beginning of summer eh no wonder why everyone is acting different. "Would you like to leave, Cat?" I ask not wanting to spoil all of her innocence like Jade is trying to do. She nods grabbing my arm, tugging down. "Ok" I say, starting to walk out but Jade stops us.

"Where are y'all going? The party is still going." She asks, tilting her head to the side. Cat just giggles I make an excuse and say "Cat isn't feeling well I don't know why you guys left her alone. With all of those guys that were around her." Cat stops giggling and looks away to say "I was kind of scared" Jade's face gets more serious. "Ok well take care of her Vega" Jade says to me and I smile and say "Oh look here Jade cares about Cat."

Jade crosses her arms and glares at me saying "yes I do so just take care of her or I will fucking kill you." Cat smiles and jumps on Jade giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Jade, bye love you" Cat says to Jade and we head out the door. "damn my keys" I shout Cat tugs on my arms some more and I look at her. She points towards Trina "Trina!" I shout she is probably wasted or high. "Is that wasted?" Cat asks with her innocent voice as Trina keeps tripping over her own feet. I nod walking toward Trina "come one Trina your wasted" I say Trina stumbles towards us.

Cat looks away and starts shaking "she looks like a zombie, Tor" Cat whispers. I grab Trina and say to Cat "this is why you shouldn't drink" Cat nods, understanding. I get the keys out of Trina's pocket and we walk over to the car. Putting Trina in the back seat, buckling her up. Cat giggles while getting in the car and says "it's like she doesn't have any bones" I nod, getting into the car too. We drive off to head towards my house. "Tori?" Cat whispers "yeah" I say Cat looks out the window. And asks "do you think Jade likes me like more than a best friend?"

"Oh Cat I really don't know I'm sorry you know me and her don't get along." I say feeling sorry but I am surprised she asked "what do you like her like that?" I ask she nods then says "but I like you too, is that wrong" "no Cat that isn't wrong" I whisper and we keep driving. Once we get to my house me and Cat both carry Trina inside, upstairs to her room and lay her on the bed. "wow" Cat says wiping sweat away from her forehead. I laugh and say "yeah, well you want to watch a movie in my room?" Cat nods and we head towards my room.

"Can I sleepover too Tor?" Cat asks I nod then ask "but don't you need sleepwear?" Cat blushes and says "well I sleep in my bra and undies." "Oh Ok" I say not really bothered by it. "Kay Kay" she shouts stripping down. My eyes get big, seeing her this undressed. I thought it wouldn't bother me but wow. I sit on my bed and cut on the tv she sits right beside me. I hand her some blanket and she gives me a confused look I make an excuse up and say "it gets cold at night." Her face is still confused and she says "I thought we were going to cuddle to keep warm."

"Oh well Ok, what movie what do you want to watch?" I ask, getting nervous. "Bambi!" she shouts and rushes up to put it on. Well this is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovable

Chapter 2: Lovable

Disclaimer: I don't own no dang Victorious, dang

"That's so sad" Cat cries when Bambi's mom gets killed from hunters when protecting him. "Yeah" I say putting my arm around her. She lays her head on my shoulder and cries more. I rub her back slowly and she whimpers out "I don't want to watch this anymore" I nod and get up to turn off the tv and DVD player. When I sit back down Cat is already laying down looking at me. "Are you afraid of the dark, Cat?" I ask since it's kind off dark in the room. The street lights from outside are shining on the window though. She shakes her head and I lay down. "Then what's wrong" I ask she slides closer to me and whispers "i want someone to want me."

"I want you" I whisper she smiles and whispers "thanks Tor I want you too." She shifts her body the other way but reaches back for my arm and puts it around her waist. "Cat, have you noticed everyone is changing?" I ask she turns her head back and just stares at me for a while before saying "yeah I do." I nod, I am glad that she sees it too. "Tori" Cat whispers turning her head back away from me. "Yeah" I say she doesn't say anything but I feel her move my hand slowly down her body. "Cat?" I whisper, what is she doing? "Mmmm" I here Cat mumble, "Cat" I say again, trying to get her attention.

I feel my hand go into her underwear, this isn't Cat, why is she doing this? "Cat, what are you doing and why are you doing it?" I ask she doesn't say anything put slip my fingers into her. "Tor, please I want you, don't you want me too like you said." She whispers, scoot closer putting my chest on her back. I whisper in her ear "yes I do want you Cat." She presses my fingers in and out of her as she moans. "Cat..." I whisper "Tori"she whispers back, panting. She lets go of my hand and lets me work. I pound slowly in and out of her. Cat grabs my wrist, throwing he head back onto my chest.

"Tori" she moans out and I go faster. "Oh Tori" she whispers over and over. I go faster each time she does until I feel her tighten around my fingers, and her nails dig their way into my wrist. I slowly pull them out of her and out of her soaked underwear. "Cat" I whisper in pain, my wrist is bleeding from her nails. She turns around and looks at me then my wrist, she quickly lets go. "I'm sorry, Tori" she apologizes, taking my wrist in her mouth, licking the blood away. "It's Ok, Cat" I whisper with my eyes surprised, that she is licking away my blood. Isn't that something Jade would probably do in sex.

"Do you want me to do you, Tor?" she asks with care in her eyes and voice. I shake my head even though there is a throbbing between my legs. She puts her hand down my pajama pants and whispers "I think you need me too." I gasp when her cold fingers go down my underwear. "Cat" I breathe out "it's Ok Tor, I will take care of you" she whispers softly. Her fingers easily make there way in me. I moan Cat's name and she climbs on top of me. I arch my back as she starts moving her fingers up and down. Rocking us her free hand slides it;s way up my shirt into my bra.

"Oh, Cat" I moan she pulls her hand out and her fingers go faster and faster. "Cat" I scream before releasing on her. She falls on to her back next to me, us both panting. "Can we cuddle now?" Cat asks innocently I nod and she lays her head on my chest, I wrap my arm around her and we fell asleep. "What the fuck!" I hear Trina and some other girl scream in the doorway. Me and Cat both jump up "Jade!" Cat screams, Jade looks so pissed more than usual.

Trina is just looks freaked out, "um" I say getting up, Cat following behind me with the blanket wrapped around her. "I said take care of not fuck her" Jade growls. "Jade" Cat whispers "I don't want to hear it Cat get dressed we are leaving." Jade yells "hey don't yell at her like that" I say to Jade, calmly, not trying to start a fight. Jade just glares at me and walks downstairs with Trina. I close the door Cat looks so scared she keeps saying "Oh man I fucked up I fucked up real bad, Jadey is so mad at me." I have never heard her cuss or call Jade, Jadey. "Wait a minute are you and Jade, like together?" I ask Cat shakes her head and says "well I don't really know what me and her are."

She hurries and forces her clothes on then kisses me on the cheek before rushing out the door. I run out and follow her, downstairs. "Cat, you can stay if you want" I shout she shakes her head and says "I do, but I can't sorry Tor, bye, and love ya." Jade glares at me while taking Cat's hand and running out. "What the fuck Tori?" Trina yells at me. I shrug my shoulders and walk over to sit on the couch. I bury my head in the palms of my hands and sigh "I really don't know Trina."

Cat's POV

"Jade, I'm sorry I just don't know what we are and I really like Tori too." I say to Jade, trying to make her understand. She just yanks my hand and forces me in the car. She slams the door then gets in on the drivers side, slamming her door too. She looks at me with a cold stare but with pain and care in those eyes as well. "Jadey?" I ask, scared "you know Cat I hate what you make me feel. And your just making me hate that much more." She says grabbing my face staring at me with her dark green eyes. "I love you, Cat" she whispers before kissing me and I kiss back.

"But Beck, you love Beck more and I can't do this just drive me home." I say, with pain because I feel like she is just using me. "Oh well you fucked Vega" she shouts and I yell back "well you left me with all those nasty guys, and made me drink a lot." Jade shuts up for the first time I make her be quiet. Like she always makes me. "Buckle up, Cat" she demands and I do. We drive off and I see tears spill out of her eyes. "Jadey?" I whisper grabbing her hand on the steering wheel. She tightens her grip, "I'm so sorry Cat" she apologizes. I whisper "it's Ok Jadey, I love you too."

She shakes her head and I let go she drives me home. With dried tears, staining her cheeks, seeing Jade cry makes me want to cry too. "Bye Jadey" I whisper kissing her on her cheek. "Cat?" she says "yeah" I answer "don't ever call me Jadey again from now on call me West, Ok." I nod before I can get out of the car Jade pulls me back and sticks her hand down my jeans. "One last time?" she asks I nod again and let her touch me. With her free hand she unbuckles my seat belt. Her other hand fingers me slowly, until I cum on her.

She straddles me, with my hands moving to her waist. Her hand still wet from me she licks it off. Then leans over putting her mouth on my neck, and bites down. She licks off the blood that is left on my neck. Before sitting back in her drivers seat. "Bye Cat" she says and I get out and say "Bye, West" before walking in my house, crying. I am going to miss Jadey, now I have to meet West. I should have never slept with Tor, I have just messed everything up. I slam the door and run to my window, watching Jade drive off I mean West. But this doesn't make any since why would she make me call her by her last name? Are they two different people?

"Bye Jade" I whisper to myself, putting my hand to the cold glass of the window. When her car completely disappears I cry more. No one is home like always but right now I wish someone was.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding

Chapter 3: Finding

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious now let's get to the point.

Beck's POV

It's morning and most people are passed out everywhere around Robbie's house. Robbie is passed out on the couch with all those girls laying on him. I walk over and shake him "Robbie" I whisper he jumps up looking at me shocked. "Come here, Robbie" I say picking him up his arms around the back of my neck. I don't know why Jade left so early without me but it's Ok. I can take care of Robbie, he buries his face into my chest without his glasses he is so much more cute. I walk him to his room and lay him on his bed. "Beck" he whispers while I tuck him in. "I am going to clean the house for you, Ok" I say. He shakes his head slowly and says "no, no you don't have to Beck." I whisper "shh, go to sleep" then kiss him on the forehead and walk out of his room.

"Hey everybody get's your asses up and clean!" I scream and everyone jumps up and starts cleaning. Since I am Jade's boyfriend everyone is afraid I will tell her and they will be beaten or socially destroyed. After a while the whole house is clean and everyone leaves. I smile and walk back into Robbie's room, his shower is running. I go into his bathroom and he is taking a shower. "Beck, what are you doing in here!" Robbie shouts, embarrassed, covering himself. It's Ok I say and move the shower curtain to the side. I see him blushing I smile and take my clothes off without a sound and jump in with him. "Beck" he whispers turning away.

"It's Ok Robbie" I whisper back, grabbing his face pulling him towards me. He kisses me first and I kiss back slowly. "I love you, Robbie so please don't do drugs again or drink." I say he nods, smiling we get out after a few long minutes and dry off with the same towel. Robbie start shaking so I ask "are you cold?" he nods and I put my arms around his body, pulling him closer into a warm hug. He stops shaking on my skin. While we start getting dressed Robbie asks "where's Jade, not that I care but where is she?" while he is putting his boxers and jeans on. I just stare at him I realize that he has a six pack no. And the haircut he got just made him more attractive.

"Oh, oh I don't know" I say, snapping out of it. Robbie used to look at me like a love sick puppy other than me looking at him like that. But he does still look at me like that. It's just that more people want him now, I have always wanted him though. I stop staring and put my own boxers and jeans on too. We are both still shirtless though. Robbie looks at me with wanting he walks closer to me. Until we both hear a knocking at the door. We both walk to it answering and it's Jade and Andre. "Hey why do you two have your shirts off?" they both ask. We shrug, they walk in surprised that the house is super clean and empty.

"Good job you two" Andre praises we both nod walking to sit on the couch. "You had one night didn't you Shapiro?" Jade asks Robbie. Robbie answers "yeah I did and why did you leave Beck here?" Jade glares at him and shouts "none of your damn business." He stands back up and shouts back "well he is my best friend so yes it is, you bitch." Me and Andre stand between them, just hoping they won't kill each other. Eventually they both calm down. "Ok Jade there is something I have to tell you" I say to her. "What?" she says back quickly. "I love Robbie like I love you" her eyes get big and she glares at Robbie and shouts "look what you did you turned him gay, all because your stupid makeover."

He shouts "what?" I just hush them both up by saying "he didn't turn me gay I have always been in love with him since we were young." Andre looks just as shocked as Jade. Robbie looks happy and angry. Jade says to me "Ok, well let's go now" grabbing my hand. I wave bye to Robbie and Andre and they both wave bye back. "Jade!" I shout once we are in her car. She sighs and whispers "I think I am in love with Cat." I nod and rub her on the back she just quickly looks at me and says. "But she likes Tori too because she slept with her this morning. That's why I went to go pick her up from Vega's house because I had a bad feeling. And the bad feeling was true and I am trying so hard to let her go. But I just can't."

I lean over to hug her, I feel her warm tears hit my shoulder and run down my back. I whisper in her hair "Jade it's Ok we will get through it, as long as she loves you. Just be grateful for that." She nods and whispers "I think we should go our separate ways. You can go to Robbie I can run to Cat." She pulls away looks at me. "Yeah we should, but just give me one last kiss." She kisses me without hesitation, I kiss her back with a lot of sympathy filling it. When we stop she whispers "I think we can both be happy this way, no more lying about feelings." I nod letting her go and getting out of the car.

"Well bye Jade" I shout walking across the lawn she shouts back "bye, Beck." I finally walk back into the house. Robbie and Andre are sitting on the couch surprised. I whisper "me and Jade broke up" and walk over to sit with them, by Robbie. They don't ask why we just continue talking, Robbie grabbing my hand and I smile. Yeah this way me and Jade will both find truthful happiness. Instead of lying to ourselves all the time.


	4. Chapter 4: Winning

Chapter 4: Winning

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

Jade's POV

I got to make things right, I just have to. I drive off back to Cat's house, in a hurry. "Cat!, Cat!" I scream, knocking at her door. She answers it with red eyes, tears still pouring down. "Can I come in?" I ask she nods once I am in she closes the door quickly and looks at me, confused of why I came back. "Cat I love you...a lot so please let me prove. I didn't mean to run off on you I was scared Cat. I'm sorry" I say. She nods, grabbing my hand, looking down. "Jade, I can't take you back so easily" she whispers. "I know" I whisper back because I do know she just needs some time to think.

I see Tori pop out of no where and I glare at her but then I relax. Because I know she is here comforting Cat. "Jade?" she whispers "I'm not here to fight I just wanted to apologize to Cat." I whisper back, remembering Beck's words saying u should just be grateful Cat loves me. "Jade" she whispers walking closer, too close. "What?" I ask, taking steps back. Cat looks at me and whispers "I don't know who to choose" I look at her and frown. "Cat" I whisper, she lets go of my hand and walks out of the house. "Cat!" I shout Cat shouts back "don't follow me I need my alone time!" before closing the door.

"Jade, I love Cat a lot but she loves you more than me, I can't help but be jealous. But when I take another look at you I can see why." Tori whispers still walking closer to me. "Are you hitting on me, Vega?" I ask she nods grabbing me by my shirt. I try not to get too angry at her. "Don't touch me" I growl. She doesn't let go though she just pushes me against the hallway wall. I dig my nails into her shoulder blades, hoping she would take the hint. "You bit Cat now I will bite you" she growls and I have to admit it is intimidating.

Her hands are pushing me back by my shoulders. As my hands dig into hers. One of her hands rubs up my neck around to the back, then digs into me, pulling me closer and I yell in pain. She kisses me, forcefully, her tongue in my mouth. My hands fall to my side letting myself kiss her back. She bites my bottom lip and the blood pours down my chin and drips to the floor. "Don't hurt Cat you hear me or I will hurt you" she whispers with anger. I don't say anything at all but move my hand to the back of her thighs, and dig into them. She bends back, her back arched back. Our waists together when she pulls herself back up she sucks the blood off my bottom lip and chin.

Her tongue full of blood, twirling in her mouth. I gain control and push her to the other side of the hallway. My hands crawl up to her back, sliding into her shirt. She bends her head back as I press our bodies together, real close. I put my mouth on her neck, about to bite down. But I see Cat's neck so I jump back I can't do this with Tori. "What the fuck, why did you?" I ask, shouting, freaked out, fucked up. "Cat wanted me to" She gasps out "why?" I shout Tori just shrugs her shoulders. Then says "She didn't tell me to say all that though. I didn't understand her either but I just did it for her."

"What?" I shout at Tori before running outside the house I see Cat's hair blowing across her face. Standing by my car I walk over to her, confused and curious of why the hell she would make Tori do that. "Why Cat tell me why, now and don't play games with me." I shout, not really with anger but just with confusion. "I made her do it because I was testing both of you. I was testing if I could trust you both. But it seems I can trust Tori more than you because you gave in to her." Cat whispers looking at me with no expression on her face.

"But...but I don't understand. Cat you can trust me and I really do love you." I shout she wraps her arms around the back of my neck and whispers "I know Jade and I love you too. But I am just too screwed up to choose." I shake my head and whisper to her "that's not true at all...and even if you can't choose I will wait forever for you. And I forgive you for sleeping with Tori just please don't leave me." Cat says to me "Jade I will never leave you and I already forgive for everything too." I lay my head on her shoulder and cry into her neck. She rubs her hand up and down my back and kisses my head.

"For I will stay just friends with both of you and Tori and when the time comes I will know who to choose. But just let time do it's thing, k, Jadey." She whispers, the words falling onto my head spilling into my ear. And I nod, hoping that time will help Cat choose me. 


	5. Chapter 5: Running

Chapter 5: Running

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Cat's POV

I'm running away yeah I said it I am running away. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore so I am going to leave. So they can be happy I am just making them sad. Maybe I could take at least on person with me so I won't be so lonely. How would that be? Beck, he is cute but no Andre, he is nice but no. Trina, no Robbie, nope. Tori, I could but it would hurt Jade. Jade, I would love to but what about Tori. Too bad I can't take both of them. "Jade let's get in your car" I whisper she is still crying but she lets go in gets in her car. I get in with her "do you want to run away with me?" I ask grabbing her hand. She nods her head tears still falling aw poor Jade I am so sorry.

"Ok" I say getting out the car to say bye to Tori, "wait here, Ok" I say to Jade she nods. I close the door and walk back into my house. "Tori, bye" I whisper she is leaning against the hallway wall. She walks close to me and grabs me by my waist. "Bye, Cat" she whispers taking my shirt off. "Tori, no" I say to her she just lets go of me and takes her shirt off too. I hold my hands out to make her back away. She tangles her fingers in the empty spaces. "Why are you going to run away from me?" she asks hurt. I feel bad for, leaving her so I lean in to kiss her. She kisses me back with so much energy. When we break apart I bend down and pick my shirt back up from the floor. When I stand back up she is already putting her shirt back on.

"Cat don't run away I will just leave, Ok" I put my shirt on then hug her, hard. "I am so sorry Tori" I whisper she hugs me back and just nods while pulling away. She walks away, out of my house. I will miss her though Jade comes in right after Tori walks out. She closes the door, looking at me, her eyes still red. I hold my arms out and she runs into them. I kiss her forehead over and over and repeat "It's Ok Jade I am here" to her like a lullaby. Me and Jade will be alright but I have to worry about Tori the whole rest of my life. But I can't regret now Jade needs me as much as I need her. Poor Tori...poor Tori I frown I hope she will be Ok.

Tori's POV

Everyone has changed, you can say even I have. Now I am walking away from a girl that I had some feelings for. But I understand that Jade had big feelings for her, it just makes more sense for them to be together. I am Ok being lonely. Boyfriends and girlfriends are just extra drama. There is no need for self pity no need for regretting. Cat shouldn't feel bad either she probably does though. And who knew Jade actually had a heart who knew Jade could cry tears or feel a beat in her heart. Everyone changes I have found that the hard way you can't keep someone the same. I don't need love to keep me happy I have friends. I am happy with just friendship and plus Cat couldn't choose both of us.

I walk home Trina's eyes opened wide I just walk over to her and give her a hug. She hugs me back and it isn't awkward I think she knows I need it. We are sisters we have that connection so people say. Believe what you want to believe I just don't know what it is. All I know is that I won't allow myself to fall for anyone else. Cat and Jade have taught me a lesson from that.


End file.
